


summertime

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Series: pieces of love [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day At The Beach, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: see, when natasha wants to go out and have fun on her summer vacation - no one else does.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: pieces of love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	summertime

the shores were always crowded this time of year. oceans, rivers, lakes, all of them stuffed to the brim with tourists and locals alike, assholes found on every boat and jet ski, filling the place with alcohol and rafts and dumb decisions.

but even summer vacationers get tired. once in a blue moon, there’s a lull, when the ones that hold the seasonal passes decide to take an off day.

and natasha has a gift, a very special talent, one that gets her the first drink at every gathering, a toast every so often, and incredible bragging rights for her (and tony, when he feels particularly blessed to be dating her).

see, when natasha wants to go out and have fun on her summer vacation – no one else does.

sometimes it’s the weather. a fear of rain on a day that turns out to be cloudless. humidity beyond belief vanishing as soon as her friends step out of the truck. flooding making the rivers unmanageable receding just in time. sometimes it’s the occasion, post-holiday when every group is already spent and sleeping in until the sun sets. but no matter the reason, it’s her _thing_ , and her boyfriend loves it, and her friends relish in it, and she never has to work up the courage to go out on a day that doesn’t suit her.

so natasha picks a day. multiple, even, when she feels like testing fate. and with one message in their lovely group chat, somehow maintained even after they scattered across the state, the avengers (named much to steve’s chagrin after a particularly glorious revenge-filled football game) descend on the rivers, cool drinks in hand, rafting until they find themselves just tired enough that keeping themselves afloat is a struggle.

today is one of those days. the air is perfect, sun bright, but not too keen on destroying all skin exposed to it. the river is cold, and it’s a cleaner day, trash kept to a minimum, the last groups to arrive being particularly good about picking up waste, saving the environment one beer cooler at a time. steve, sam, bucky, bruce, thor, clint, tony, rhodey, carol, maria, the twins, scott, hope, hell… _everyone_ brings their suits, and no one is lonely, third-wheeling, or left behind. the speed is an easy one, and her and tony are sharing a particularly big floatie when she manages to open an eye behind her sunglasses.

the eye closes again. “you’re staring,” she remarks mildly, but her smirk eases the remaining tension from tony’s shoulders. the raft seems to balance. “is there something on my face?”

“like anything would dare besmirch your face without your explicit permission,” he responds, and some air passes through her nose, a full laugh too much effort.

“what seems to be the problem, then?” she asks, brow raising, and when he doesn’t respond immediately, both eyes open again to fixate on him. she even lets her sunnies rest on her hair, carefully pinned back from her shoulders. he’s smiling now.

“tony? what are you -”

but before anything even close to anxiety can settle in her heart, he leans forward, and their lips meet. short, sweet, nothing more than a peck, but she’s speechless, blinking once at the sudden affection.

tony’s eyes are trained on her now, and she’s sure she heard the sound of a couple of cheap waterproof cameras snapping pictures, but her usual refusal to participate in candid photo taking is pushed to the back of her mind, along with every other worry. hidden behind the hand that’s now holding hers, sun-tanned, warm, the good kind of rough on the inside.

“just glad i can do that,” he whispers. it’s almost a secret, the way he barely breathes it. she’s still leaning forward, catching the sentiment and feeling something like joy make her toes curl.

“you know? i think i am, too,” she finally says, and when she leans forward again, the only thought she has is to flip off whatever camera’s pointing towards them.


End file.
